In today's practice, low-voltage switching apparatuses are known which have a housing arranged for fastening in switching boxes, the housing receiving an electric circuit. For the connecting of this electric circuit to an exterior of the housing wiring system, screw terminals are provided which are accessible via corresponding openings provided in the housing. For the electric connection between the circuit (typically carried on a conductor plate) and the screw terminals, a wiring or cabling is provided in the housing.
The separate arrangement of the screw terminals and of the conductor plate in the housing requires non-negligible manufacturing expenditure in the production of the switching apparatus.
Proceeding from this, it is the primary object of the invention to create a low-voltage switching apparatus which can be produced with low expenditure in an automated production system.